the way life goes
by sloop3000
Summary: The team's been having a boring week, but when they finally get a call, the fate of one of the team members is at risk.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, guess I'm starting a new story, not too sure if I'll keep going with "House full of Callaghans" or not, I can't think of any ideas for it. Maybe if I get a few more reviews for it, I'll keep going, but for now, enjoy this one!

Team one sat around the briefing table of the SRU. It had been a long week, with no calls and the team was feeling a bit more than board. Greg was explaining their search warrant they would be doing in six days, but no one (other than Ed) was really listening. Lewis was busy thinking about Team three's reaction when they realized that he and Spike had filled their lockers with stink bombs. Spike's thoughts were on his metal girl friend, Babycakes, and what they would be doing tonight. Sam was wondering why Spike was staring off into space, practically drooling and then he realized that Spike was probably thinking about Babycakes. That made Sam think it was time to get himself a girlfriend…. Jules was pretty much falling asleep with her eyes open. She had a late night. It was her and her boyfriend, Steve's one year anniversary and they went out to celebrate. Wordy couldn't stop thinking about his youngest daughter Allie, she had been up all night with the flu, and wouldn't stop crying.

No one seemed to notice that they had been dismissed for work out until they saw Greg and Ed stand up to leave.

"Please tell me you all heard what I just said." Greg complained. He was really not in the mood to explain it all again.

All of the team members, not wanting to get in trouble, shook their heads yes to avoid the lecture that was surely going to come. But Ed and Greg knew better.

"Jules, who is the search warrant for?" Ed asked.

Jules sighed inwardly; _of course he had to pick me, I didn't hear a damn word he said. _ "umm, Porter Holtz?" Jules just happen to remember hearing the name at the beginning of their conversation. She knew she was taking a long shot with that name, but it was better than saying nothing.

"You got lucky this time kid. Now go change for workout, all of you." He said as he saw Spike trying to sneak over to the room where Babycakes was stored.

Moaning, Team One headed to their dressing rooms.

"Eddie can we work on hand to hand combat?" Wordy asked. It was not the most exciting thing in the world to the rest of the team (especially Spike and Jules) but for some strange reason, it was Wordy's all time favourite thing to do, other than keeping the peace of Corse.

"Not to day Mr. Wordsworth. A few of our members have been having an increasing weight when we do our weekly weight check. You all know who you are…" Ed trailed off, looking at Sam and Spike.

"Hey! What about Jules?" Spike yelled, causing all the men in the dressing room to look at him.

"First of all, she weighs all of what? 125 pounds? That's almost 100 less than you do. And second of all, I wouldn't say that around her." Wordy warned Spike.

"She'll Scorpio your sorry butt." Sam added.

"Hurry up team one! Jules beat you all. She's already out here. Move your butts." Greg called into the dressing room.

"Ooohhhhh. Beat by a girl."

"A small one too." The men of the other teams joked.

"Yeah, well that _small girl_," Wordy empathized his words. "Is one bad-ass cop who can take down a man twice her size." Wordy defended the constable who is like a little sister to him.

"TEAM ONE! Move it!" Greg yelled in again.

Laughing, the men of team one exited the room and entered the gym. Ed walked over to the stereo and turned on the rock n' roll station.

"Really Ed? Why can't we ever listen to the country station?" Wordy complained.

"Yeah, what wrong with country?" Jules piped in.

The team looked at her in shock. "Jules, you like country?" Ed asked.

"My dad and brothers listened to it all the time when I lived at home. They still do."

"Look at that," Greg said jokingly "Discovering things we never knew. Okay people, can we please get to work now?"

The team sighed and started working.

"Hey Jules! Late night?" Spike shouted to Jules, even though he was standing right beside her. Jules gave him a funny look and realized that Spike had his ear phones in, and couldn't hear himself over the music. Reaching up, Jules took them out of his ears.

"Stop screaming." Jules said.

"Oh, sorry." Spike have a little laugh. "So, how many hours of sleep did you get last night?"

Jules sighed. "That noticeable huh?" Jules asked as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah, you look like Godzilla."

Jules was about to give him a snarky comment back, but was interrupted with the sound of the alarm going off.

"TEAM ONE! HOT CALL! GEAR UP!''


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey guys, here's another chapter for ya.  
>Disclaimer: I wished I own everything, but I don't.<p>

"TEAM ONE, HOT CALL, GEAR UP!" Winnie's voice boomed over the intercom.

The team sprung off the gym equipment and changed into their uniforms, grabbed their weapons and were in their trucks in a matter of minutes.

"What do we got Sarge?" Sam asked over their headsets.

"A possible domestic, there are kids involved."

The team cringed inwardly, they hated situations with kids. A lot of the time they never ended well. It was especially bad for whoever had to take the shot on the parents.

Greg gave them the address and they were there within ten minutes. Spike set up command post while Sam and Wordy looked for entrances. Lewis was talking to the neighbours, trying to find out anything at all that could help them. Ed was looking over the blueprints of the house, and Greg and Jules were talking to the commander.

"Sarge, we got a way in." Greg heard Sam say in his ear.

"Talk to me Sam."

"There's a back door that leads into the kitchen. We can hear a man yelling and kids crying from what sounds like a few rooms over. Should we go in?"

"I'd like to have eyes in on the situation first, if that's possible. Spike?"

"Yep, almost there boss. Just gotta turn this, and flick this…." Spike trailed off, speaking to himself more than to the rest of the team. "There, got it."

The team members checked their phones for the live feed of the situation that seemed to be escalating right before them.

"We gotta go in boss." Ed said as he walked up to Greg and Jules. They all looked down at their phones to see a man waving a gun around a woman, who appeared to be the mother, and three small children. The oldest was no more than five.

"Alright, Jules, you negotiate. Me, Wordy and Lewis will cover you. Sam, you're sierra one. Ed, sierra two."

With that being said, the team went through the back doors and entered the chaotic room.

Jules gasped at what she saw. The room stunk of what seemed like a mixture of mildew and manure. There was blood everywhere and the furniture was toppled over. But the most horrible sight of all was probably the three young children huddled in a corner behind their mother who was trying ferociously to protect them from the man that they called 'dad'.

Wordy, Lew and Greg stepped in front of Jules, covering her small body with the ballistics shields. Jules looked over to Greg, who gave her the go sign. She took a small step forward and begun.

"Hi, my name's Jules Callaghan. I'm with the Strategic Response Unit. You want to tell me a bit about what's going on here?"

"Get out of here! We don't need your help!" The man screamed, stepping closer to Jules. "Leave right now! Get off my propriety!" The man aimed his gun at her. Lewis raised his gun to the man's chest. Ready to take the shot if necessary.

"Okay, I need you to calm down, let's gain perspective here. We are only here to help, but we can't if you don't tell us why you are doing this."

"You want to know why I'm doing this? Well, I'll tell you why! That piece of no-good woman over there," He pointed at the terrified mother. "Wants to take my kids away from me! She thinks that I can't take care of my own kids! And you know what? She's right, I can't!"

Jules was getting confused at what he was saying, but never gave up. She could do this. _Connect, respect, protect!_ She chanted over and over in her head.

"I got no job, I got no money! What am I supposed to do?"

"Sir, how is any of this going to help? We need you to put the gun down. We will be able to work something out, please, just put the gun down. You don't want to hurt your kids." Jules pleaded with him.

The man lowered his gun, and it looked like he was giving up. The men moved out of Jules's way so that she could get the gun from him. But everything changed when he looked at Jules, anger and fear flashed in his eyes. He clenched his hand into a fist, and raised his gun at Jules.

Before Greg, Wordy and Lewis had time to react, the man screamed and pulled the trigger. A loud gun shot rang through the air, and pierced through Jules Kevlar vest, and hit her square in the chest.

A/N: Hahahaha, cliff-hanger. I know, I'm evil. If you want to know what happens, just leave me a review! I hope I'm not taking it too fast, advice is always appericated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Look at that, two chapters in one night!  
>Disclaimer: Still don't own anything<p>

Jules crumbled to the ground with such force that her head spun. White hot pain filled her whole body, leaving her breathless. She couldn't move. She was numb from head to toe. She tried to think back to the last time she felt this pain, the last time she had been shot. But she couldn't find it in herself to concentrate on anything but the pain that was spreading through her body.

Jules was oblivious to Greg shielding her body with the ballistics shield. She was oblivious to Wordy and Lewis shooting at the man. She was oblivious to the children's screams and cries as their abusive father died in front of them. She was oblivious to the other members of her team coming in and telling her that she was going to be okay. She was oblivious to her team mates picking her up and exiting the house as the walked into the sunny daylight.

A/N, yeah, I know, that was really short. But I thought I should do something on how Jules was feeling and what she was experiencing as she was shot. But as always, Review please! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in so long, but my computer completely crashed, so now I am using an old ancient thing until my computer is repaired. But anyways, this chapter has a lot of back round information that will be important later on, so just bear with me on this one.

Two paramedics stood outside of their ambulance, awaiting the cop that had been shot down. The smell of hard alcohol, which they would unfortunately have to use to wash out the cop's wound, burned their noses. A light breeze blew across them, but that's not what made them shiver.

"Let's hope it's not Steve's girl that got shot." One paramedic, Tom, said to the other.

"Man, that wouldn't go over well." The two of them exchanged worried glances.

This wasn't any normal paramedic team; this was the team that Steve Morgan was on. Steve Morgan wasn't any normal paramedic. He was qualified to be a full time doctor; he had his collage degree and everything. But for some reason, he was attracted to the ambulance. Some say it's because of the rush of adrenalin that you get, others say it's because he gets the chance to work with his girl friend, Jules Callaghan.

But this day was different, Steve had the day off. He wasn't at work. It wasn't often that he took a day off, but he was tired and wanted a break. He planned on spending the day outside, doing the basic stuff. Cutting the grass, cleaning out the shed, basically getting the house ready for summer.

He decided it was going to be a good day, but he had never expected the news that was about to come his way.

Team one carried their wounded team mate outside into the sunny, yet cool day. Their minds soaked with worry, and the thoughts that they had almost lost her the last time. It seemed as if history was repeating it's self.

The paramedics, Tom and Mason, rushed over to them, with a stretcher in tow. Their hearts sank when they realized that it was in-fact, Jules.

Once they had loaded her onto the stretcher, Spike and Wordy helped them take her weapons and Kevlar vest off and Tom and mason went to work right away, hooking up breathing tubes to her nose, taking her pulse, they were going to do everything they could to make sure that she got out okay.

Jules, Tom and mason had known each other for roughly around a year, thanks to Steve. They had gotten to know each other and had become pretty good friends. Tom and Mason would hate to see anything happen to Jules….

Jules was finding it harder and harder to breath with every rise and fall of her chest. She was vaguely aware of sarge holding on to her hand. What she was concentrating on, was the paramedics that were working on her. She knew them, when she realized who they were, she was thankful. If Tom and Mason were there, that meant that Steve was around somewhere.

"Tom." She tried to speak, but found it nearly impossible, the pain was getting worse and worse and she just wanted Steve to be there with her.

"Tom." She tried again, this time a bit louder.

Tom looked down at her.

"Oh hey Jules, how ya doing? Now don't you worry about anything. We're gonna fix you up. You'll be better in no time." Tom kept rambling on, but Jules could barley hear him over the blood pounding in her ears.

"Steve." Jules croaked.

"What's that Jules? Keep talking to me."

"Steve."

"Oh, Steve? Well he had the day off, remember? Told me that he was going to do some yard work. But don't worry; he'll be at the hospital when you wake up."

Mason went to put the miniature I.V into Jules' hand. Even with all the pain that she was experiencing, Jules realized that he was trying to stick the needle into her hand. Now Jules had never been one for needles and right now was no exception. She pulled her hand away and grunted.

"Come on Jules, you need this to help you." Mason pleaded with her. He tried to put it in again, but she pulled her hand away again.

Mason looked at Greg who was still holding her left hand. Understanding, Greg gently grabbed Jules' other hand and held it down. Mason successfully jabbed the sharp point into her tiny hand.

A/N: so that wasn't all that great…. But it was better than nothing at all, right? Well anyways, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Does anyone know when new episodes of flashpoint come back to CTV?

The loud ringing of red and blue sirens rang through the air as an ambulance tore through the streets of down town Toronto. Racing to get to St. Michaels hospital in time to save Jules.

Jules was vaguely conscious. She was trying hard to fight against the anaesthetic that Tom and Mason had given her, but was ultimately losing the battle. She could feel her chest caving in, making it harder and harder to breath as she slipped into unconsciousness.

The men of Team One, minus Wordy who was with the S.I.U, charged through the sliding doors of the hospital, hoping for the best, but ready for the worst. Greg ran up to the front desk and immediately demanded information on his officer.

"Julianna Callaghan!" Greg breathed to the receptionist who was quietly sitting at her desk.

She seemed startled and had trouble finding her words at first. "Um, I, uh. Are you her father?"

"No, I'm her sergeant. She is my officer. How is she?"

"I'm sorry Sir; I can't give out her information to anyone until I have contacted a family member."

"Well have you tried yet!" The receptionist was taken aback; she did not expect this from a Team One Sergeant.

"Sergeant Parker, I need to ask you to sit down. I will give you and your team information on her when I am able to."

"Please, just tell me if she's okay." Greg's voice was a whisper. He couldn't even bare to think about losing Jules again. He knew the rest of the team felt the same way. Even though they liked to tease her, she was always their most cherished member. They would be devastated to see anything happen to her.

The woman saw the desperate look in the man's eyes. She could tell that he had been through hell today, and even though it was against the rules, she told him. "She's in surgery now, the doctors are doing everything they can, but-'' She swallowed hard. "But it doesn't look too good."

Greg's heart sunk. He didn't think he was capable of moving, how could this be happening to his friend?

Ed, looked over to Greg from the waiting area, and could tell the nurse had not given him good news. He got up slowly and walked over to him.

"Thank you." Greg said so quietly he hardly heard himself. He turned around to see Ed coming up to him.

"What's wrong Greg?"

He didn't say anything. He knew that if he tried to speak he would break down in front of everyone. He had to be strong for his team.

Greg and Ed walked back to the waiting area where the rest of the team was waiting. Lewis, Sam and Spike noticed the troubled look that both men wore, and decided it was best to stay quiet until the nurse came to talk to them.

They sat, and sat, and sat. Wordy got to the hospital around supper time, and then he sat with them. They sat, they didn't move, they didn't speak, they hardly breathed. They waited, and waited and sat and sat.

"Mr. Parker," The nurse called from her desk.

Greg looked up to see the nurse staring at him. It was strange because he hadn't heard her call for him. The old saying popped into his head. _Asleep with open eyes_. He walked up to the nurse to see what she wanted.

"Mr. Parker, it's Julianna's father, Mr. Callaghan. He wants to speak with you."

A/N Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Here's another chapter. I plan on bringing Jules' family into the picture, and so just so everyone knows, I use the following characters for her brothers: Robbie, Matt, Colin and Jacob. For her dad, I use Jack.

Greg walked gingerly up to the phone. _This is not going to be good._ He thought to himself. He remembered the last time Mr. Callaghan's little girl was shot, how he was mad at the team even though he knew that there was nothing they could have done. Greg honestly couldn't blame him for being mad though, the whole team was mad. Greg just imagined it ten times worse for Mr. Callaghan.

He walked up to the nurse, smiled sadly and took the phone.

"Sergeant Parker here."

"Greg, what the hell is going on? They won't tell me anything"

"Calm down jack, everything's going to be alri-''

"Don't tell me everything will be alright Greg! You know what they told me? They said that my child has been terrible injured! They won't even tell me where she is or if she is okay until I get there."

"Alright Jack, I need you to calm down. Me and the rest of the team are here at the hospital with her, and She is surgery. That's all we know." Greg didn't have the heart to tell Jules' dad what the nurse had told him. That the likeness of his child living was very small.

Greg could hear Jack's staggered breathing on the other line. "Look Jack, all we can do is hope, in the mean time just get yourself down here. S.R.U will cover the cost of the airplane ticket."

"Thanks Greg, I really appreciate it. And, uh, one more thing."

"Sure."

"I know this is, uh, a lot to ask but would you mind calling me when you find out anything at all?"

"Of course Jack. I promise, as soon as I know anything."

"Thank you."

Greg handed the phone back to the nurse, and went back to the waiting area. All the men looked at their leader with worry in their eyes.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Greg said as he sat down in his uncomfortable waiting room chair.

"Are Jules' dad and brothers coming down?" Sam asked. It was the first time he had spoken all night.

"Yeah, as soon as they can. They are on the next flight."

The team made small talk amongst themselves and a few even started to doze off.

It was going for ten o'clock when they were all startled awake by the sound of the doors flying open and a frantic looking, young man running up to the nurses desk.

"Oh my God." Wordy said as he squinted the sleep out of his eyes.

"What?" Spike asked with his eyes still shut."

"That's Steve!" Lewis said.

"We forgot to call Steve!" The team stared at each other in shock. How had they forgotten to call the one that Jules lived with!

"Um, Sarge?" Sam asked for the team. They all hoped he would know what to do.

"I, uh, I guess I better go talk to him."

Greg got up and walked over to the nurse's desk and put a hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve spun around and let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Greg, where the hell is Jules? What happened? Tom and Steve called me and told me to come down."

"Alright Steve, take a deep breath, come on, let's go sit down." Greg led Steve to where the rest of the team was sitting.

"Okay Greg, what happened?"

"We were on a call, Jules was negotiating, and everything was going well, Jules walked forward to take the gun, but the subject escalated and shot Jules in the chest before we had time to react."

Steve stared at him, wide eyes and mouth hanging open. "W-what?"

"I know, it's a lot to take in, but they have her in surgery now, she should be out soon. It's going on the fifth hour now."

Steve's face was pure white. He couldn't believe this was happening to the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"It's gonna be okay buddy, we just got to hope for her."

Just as Greg said that, the nurse called out. "Julianna Callaghan."

Team One and Steve stood up.

"Oh." The nurse mumbled, clearly surprised that all of those men were there for Jules. She walked over to where they were sitting. Because no one else was in the waiting room, she decided to just talk to them all right where they were.

"Okay, so," She began. "We just moved her out of the O.R and into the I.C.U. She is in a very dangerous situation and the first forty-eight hours are critical. I understand that the last time she was shot, it was clean. Didn't hit any main arteries." She paused and waited for confirmation.

The team nodded their heads yes. The nurse continued on.

"This time, however. She was shot right through her chest at a very close distance."

Steve cringed visibly. Greg put his hand on his shoulder for support.

"She wasn't so lucky this time. It hit a main artery but luckily the doctors were able to patch her up before she lost too much blood. She appears stable for now."

"I thought you said she was in a very dangerous situation." Sam interrupted her.

"She is, but for right now we have everything under control." The nurse acted as if she had just been caught in a lie.

Steve wasn't buying this. He knew that there was something she wasn't telling them. She acted to secretive almost.

"What are you not telling us?" Greg looked to Steve with relief, he was happy that Steve had the same feeling that he did.

The nurse looked to her feet and then back at them. "Well, there is one more thing."

A/N I think I'm going to try to finish this story up soon, to me it seems like it's just dragging on now…. Leave me a review with your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: alright all you Sam lovers, I realize that I have pretty much neglected Sam from the whole story so here is a little bit on him.

This night had definitely not made Sam Braddock's top ten nights. His partner, no she was way more than that to him, his best friend was down again. He sat in the waiting room helpless. He tried everything to pass the time; he went over the scene in his head, trying desperately to figure out what went wrong. Why had the subject escalated so quickly and without warning? Why wasn't the team there to have Jules' back? Why did the night have to go like this? But the one question that gave him an aching headache he thought about it so hard was why did Sarge let Jules negotiate? Didn't Greg see that Jules was already tired even before they went on the call? Didn't Greg see that a female was not the right gender for this specific call? The man was mad at his wife! Why on this green earth would the man want to talk to another woman? Why didn't Greg see that for crying out loud!

Sam could feel the other's eyes on him all night. He figured they were probably wondering why he didn't appear to be as worried as they were, and why he has hardly spoken the whole night. What they didn't know was that Sam was more worried than all of them combined. He was scared and upset and mad. He didn't want this to happen to her again. Why couldn't it have been him that got shot? Why did it have to be Jules?

Sam stood there with empty eyes. His team and Steve gathered around the nurse that was giving them nothing but bad news. He thought he had heard the worst of it: not a clean hit, wrecked her arteries, she'll be out of work for a while. But there was something the nurse hadn't mentioned, something that both Steve and Greg had picked up on.

"What are you not telling us?" Steve asked, his voice low and shaky.

"Well, there is one more thing." The nurse paused.

_What on earth is she waiting for!_ Sam thought to himself. "Well what is it!"

"I, uh, I'm not too sure if, uh, I should…" The nurse trailed off.

"Nurse McNally," A doctor in a long white coat came up behind the nurse. "Thank you but I'll take it from here." He smiled gently and sent the young nurse on her way.

Steve studied the doctor and recognised him from his work. "Dr. Edwards, what the hell is going on here? Where is Jules!"

The doctor looked at the group and seemed a bit surprised at the number of people just like the nurse had been. "Alright, so I'm assuming that nurse McNally told you that she was out of surgery right? And that she is recovering?"

"Yeah, yeah, she said that but she also said that there was something else that she didn't get the chance to mention." Spike said.

The doctor sighed and gave a disapproving look to the nurse who was long gone. "What did she say?"

"That there was something else!" spike said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, well, there was a slight complication that we discovered during surgery, we wanted to talk to her family or Steve before we said anything to anyone else." What he wanted to say was "she was under strict orders to keep her mouth shut" but he is a doctor, so of course he didn't say that.

The team shared worried looks. What was wrong with their teammate?

"Steve, if you would come with me, we have a bit to discuss." Steve nodded absent minded and followed the doctor down the all-too-familiar hospital hallways.

Team one stood frozen. They weren't able to move from the spots where the doctor had left them. They didn't say anything or look at anything. They hardly even breathed. They could feel the worry slowly starting to seep its way into their veins like poison.

*******Outside of Jules' hospital room********

Steve was breathing hard. If the doctor didn't tell Steve what was wrong with Jules soon, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Come on, Doc. What's wrong with her?" Steve pleaded.

"Well Steve, I guess I should start off by asking if you noticed anything strange about Julianna lately."

Steve racked his brain, thinking of every single time that Jules had mentioned that she wasn't feeling right. "Umm, nothing too recent other than the normal cold of course."

"Think hard Steve, think back a few months." The doctor urged him on.

"uh," Steve thought back to around two months ago, just like the doctor had told him to. "It was a few months ago, she wasn't feeling well at all in the mornings. We thought it was just some type of bug."

"And you never thought to get a-'' _Beep, Beep, Beep! _Before the doctor could finish his sentence, his pager went off. "Sorry Steve, it's a 911, gotta go!" and with that the doctor took off leaving Steve standing in front of his wounded girlfriends room.

Looking around to make sure that there were no doctors or nurses around, he quickly opened the hospital room door and stepped inside. He quietly closed the door behind him, and stopped in his tracks. He was looking at his beautiful little Julianna lying in the slim, white hospital bed. Only, that wasn't his Jules, this was a stranger. A stranger that was all hooked up to tubes and heart monitors and bruises from where the doctors had bumped her during surgery. She looked so weak and smaller than normal.

Steve's heart sank to his feet as he slowly walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. With one hand, he held hers, and with the other he stroked her hair.

"It's gonna be okay baby. We'll be okay. Whatever this is, we are gonna get through it together." Steve whispered to her as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

"It'll be okay sweetheart. I love you so, so much."

*******Nurses in the staff lounge*********

"What a drag for the Steve guy, huh? I mean, his girlfriend gets shot in the chest, and then they get the shocking news! Do you think Dr. Edwards told them yet?" Nurse Murphy asked McNally as she made her early morning coffee.

"Probably. How could he not tell them?" McNally answered back. The two young women took a break from the chatter and got lost in their own thoughts. It was Nurse McNally that brought them back to the real world.

"What would you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"If it was you lying in that bed. What would you do if you were the one that got shot and then found out that you are pregnant with twins?"

A/N- Review please! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"You might as well go home guys." Greg said at 3 in the morning. "They're not gonna let us see her tonight, so just go home and get some rest. We'll stop by and see her before work in the morning if she's awake."

"How can we go home boss?" Spike asked. "We have no idea what's wrong with her! She could be dying for all we know!"

"Spike! Please! Can we not talk about her dying?" Sam shouted.

"Sam! Keep your voice down, we're in a hospital." Ed said.

"Yeah, I'm aware of where we are Ed."

"Alright, calm down. Everyone is tired and needs sleep, now let's go home and I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow." Greg said before everyone slowly got up from their waiting room chairs. The men were just about to leave the waiting room when a series of beeping and shouting caught their attention. They saw nurses McNally and Murphy fly out of the staff lounge, shouting a whole bunch of numbers that made no sense to them.

"Room #233! VP's dropping, she's coating!"

"I wonder what that was about." Wordy said as the two nurses and a doctor flew past them.

"I'm too tired to care." Spike said.

"Wait! #233! The nurse told me that that's Jules' room!" Greg said, suddenly wide awake.

No more needed to be said, the men spun on their heels and sprinted towards Jules' hospital room. After a few wrong turns, they were there and saw a terrifying sight.

Jules' eyes were closed, but her body was shaking uncontrollably. Her blood was on the bed and floor. Doctors and nurses were working hastily over her, hooking her up to even more tubes and machines. Steve was sitting at her side, her small hand wrapped in his. He was terrified.

"I don't get it!" Nurse Murphy shouted. "Why isn't her VP coming back up?"

"Cause we were wrong! It's not from blood loss! What pain medication did she have?" The doctor asked while he was trying to stop the bleeding that was coming from her gunshot wound.

"Um, I gave her two milligrams of morphine." McNally answered. "But her charts didn't say anything about her being allergic!"

"Steve, is Julianna allergic to morphine?"

"No! uh, at least I don't think so… She's never been tested, never had it!"

"You're telling me that she didn't have morphine the last time she was shot!" The doctor was shouting over the beeping now! His adrenalin was up, and he knew that they were losing her, and fast.

"No, she didn't! I don't know the whole story!"

"Well we have no time to figure it out! Is she prone to seizures?"

"No, she's never had one."

Everyone that was inside and outside of Jules' room looked at the machines when the beeping slowed to almost nothing.

"We're losing her! She's coating!"

"Dammit! Get the crash carts!" Steve yelled.

The doctors and nurses ignored him and continued trying to stop the bleeding and calm her down.

"Come on! Someone get the paddles! You can save her!"

"Steve! We CAN'T use the crash cart!" McNally shouted to him.

"Why not?"

"Because Steve, she's pregnant!"

It seemed as if everything had stopped, that no one was making a sound, it seemed as if the world was dropping down on Steve's shoulders. But in reality, the doctors were still fighting for Jules' life, but they were running out of options.

"What about an epi pen?" Murphy asked.

"It's too late for that now." The doctor said quietly.

"So what do we do?"

"C.P.R to try and clear her airways. And then we wait." Doctor Edwards said as he quickly gauzed up Jules' wound and stared pressing down on her chest.

Nurse Murphy looked over to Steve who was sitting in the chair beside Jules' bed. He was wide-eyed and staring off into space. He had silent tears running down his face. Murphy was about to go talk to him, but McNally stopped her and whispered that he needed time.

Meanwhile, Team One was standing dumb founded as they watched the whole scene go down. They had watched Jules shaking and bleeding, they had heard the screaming and shouting. They heard McNally tell Steve that Jules was pregnant and they saw Steve now sitting in the chair, unable to move. But they also saw the doctor doing C.P.R and they also saw the shaking slow to a small movement, they also heard the beeping pick up to a steady beat, and the sighs of relief from the medical staff. They saw Jules cheat death once again.

They didn't move. They just stood there and stared as Steve came out of his trance and thanked the doctors.

But someone had to break the silence, and of course, that person was Spike. "Did that nurse really just tell Steve that Jules is pregnant?"

No one answered him. They all just stared at each other with their mouths hanging open.

"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies." A voice came from up the hall.

Greg looked to see three men approaching them. "Mr. Callaghan, thank God you're here!"

A/N- Ok, so I can't tell a lie, I got all of the medical terms from Grey's Anatomy, so I hope they are right. I'm no doctor, so I have no clue if I spelled them right or not. I hope you will excuse that :) As always, review please!


	9. Chapter 9

"Greg," Jack Callaghan nodded in his direction. Greg knew that that was the closest thing he was going to get to a hello. "How is she?" He looked through the plexiglass window to see the nurses and doctor leaving, to see Steve sitting beside the bed where his baby girl was lying, asleep.

"What's going on? Why is there blood on the floor?" The man standing beside Jack asked. He was a tall, handsome, dark haired man. Sam recognised him to be Jules' oldest brother, he couldn't remember the name but he remembered Jules once telling him that he was the only one in the family with blue eyes.

"As far as we know there was a small complication, but it doesn't matter now because she's okay. That's the main thing." Greg told the three men. His S.R.U training skills kicking in as he measured his breathing and facial expressions, making sure to give nothing away. The team and Steve had to find out the hard way about her being pregnant, Greg didn't want Jules' family to find out the same way.

"How small a complication are we talking about here Greg? That's a lot of blood."

Greg studied Jack. The care-free, happy man that he had once been had been replaced with a scared, worried father. Greg remembered the few times he had met Mr. Callaghan before. The first time, Greg was fresh out of the police academy and was working as a rookie with the R.C.M.P. He was a mere 18 years of age; he remembered being accepted only because of low numbers of cops. His first introduction to Sgt. Callaghan had not been a pleasurable one. He was doing what rookies do and was getting his training officer coffee; he had been concentrating on not spilling it and was clearly not aware of Sgt. Callaghan walking straight for him. Greg walked into Callaghan, spilling coffee all over the Sgt. And himself. He looked up to see what seemed like the whole police department staring right at him, he could feel their eyes burning into him; he looked to Sgt. Callaghan waiting for a lecture and a punishment. But instead Callaghan let out a deep and hearty laugh, telling everyone to go back to work. That was just the kind of man that Callaghan was.

"I think you should talk to the doctor Greg."

Jack sighed and leaned his face against the cool window that lead to the cramped hospital room. One of the brothers, the smaller one, put a reassuring hand on his father's shoulder.

"She'll be okay dad, she always pulls through. Always."

The team took that as their queue to leave. They all took one last look and slowly walked back to the waiting room in single file. Greg leading the pack and Spike in the back.

The oldest brother, who still stood by his family left in a rush. Out of nowhere, he just left. The two other men hardly even noticed. The man tried to run inconspicuously down the hall, right after the team. He saw Spike and realized this was his chance.

"Ugh, hey!" He called out to Spike.

Spike and the others turned around, clearly surprised to see him.

"Umm… Hey." Spike said back.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

Spike nodded his head and turned to look at his team. "I'll be back in a minute." He turned around again, completely aware of the look that Greg had given him. The look that meant _don't you dare tell him anything!_

Spike and the brother walked to the little Tim Hortons that was conveniently placed inside the hospital.

"What's up?" Spike asked.

"I need you to tell me what you know about Jules."

"ugh…. You should probably ask the doctors."

"I can't, they are busy. I know that you know something, I need you to tell me!"

"I don't even know who you are!"

The man sighed. "I'm Robbie, Jules' oldest brother. The other man is Jacob, he's her youngest brother."

"Okay, I'm Spike by the way. Nice to meet you Robbie."

"Nice to meet you Spike." The two men gave a small smile as they shook each other's hands.

"Now that we have that out of the way, would you be able to tell me what's really going on? She got shot, I understand that. What I don't understand is the complication. Judging by the blood on the floor and the medical staff, it was not a small complication."

"It was an allergic reaction to morphine." Spike said too quickly.

Robbie seemed shocked at what Spike had said. He didn't expect to get it out of him that easily. Jules had told him that Spike was the funny one, and the one that would always ruin the surprise at the surprise party, but he hadn't thought he would get an answer that easy. In fact, that was almost too easy…..

"Um, Spike, I don't think that's all. Is there more?" He asked shyly.

"Nope! Why do you ask?"

"Because you're really tense and you're speaking as soon as I get the words out of my mout-"

"No I'm not! I just um….. I just do this when I'm tired!"

"Spike, please tell me, I could go ask a doctor but that takes too long. I need to know right now if Jules is in any danger."

"Robbie, it's not my place to tell you." Spike said simply.

"Spike, she won't mind if you tell me." Robbie stated.

"Oh I think she will, at least when she finds out."

"She doesn't even know what's wrong with her!"

"Well, maybe she know, we're not really sure if she knew or not. I don't think she knows because Steve certainly didn't know!"

"Know what?"

"I can't tell you Robbie! We just happen to hear by accident, that's all!"

Robbie had considered what Spike had said. _We're not really sure if she knew or not…. _

Robbie gasped and looked Spike in the eyes. "Spike? Do not tell me Jules is pregnant!"

Spike looked away, turning red. "You can't tell anyone! She doesn't even know yet! We think."

Robbie ignored Spikes' comment and got up from his chair and headed back to Jules' hospital room.

_Oh NO! How did he guess? Every one's going to think that I told him! Just act casual Spike! Don't make it seem like anything happened! _Spike slowly got up from his seat and went back to where the others were sitting.

He sat down in his chair and said nothing. The others looked at him expecting to share whatever it was that Robbie and he had talked about. But Spike said nothing; he just sat there and looked straight ahead.

"So Spike," Greg begun "What did you talk about?" He asked, dragging out the question.

"Um, well, his name is Robbie…." Spike trailed off.

"Spike! Tell me you did not tell him about Jules!" Ed shot up, right in Spikes face.

"I swear I did not tell him!" Spike said, defending himself. He saw the team sigh in relief. "He guessed…" Their heads shot up.

"So you mean to tell us that Jules is the only one out of all of us that does not know that she is pregnant? " Wordy questioned.

"Guys, I think we are getting ahead of ourselves here." Sam said.

"What do you mean Sam?" Ed asked angrily.

"Well, how do we know that Jules doesn't know? Maybe she does…"

The men considered Sam's theory.

"Why wouldn't she tell us? We're her friends." Spike said sadly.

"Yeah, sure Spike. I'm positively certain that she'd come to us and tell us about her problems!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Easy guys, we don't know for sure that she knew, it's just an idea that we didn't consider. I believe that if Jules knew that she was going to endanger her child, she would have come to me, just like the rest of you would. We can't judge her yet, we have to wait until she wakes up to find out what's going on. "Greg said, using his calming voice that he normally saved for his subjects.

"So what you're saying is that she didn't know?" Asked Lewis.

"That's what I believe." Greg answered. "Alright, it's late, we're tired and we all need sleep. So let's try going home again. I'll see you all tomorrow."

The men stood in silence before exiting through the sliding hospital doors.

A/N- Review please! Your advice makes the story better :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- just so there's no confusion about this chapter, the italics is when Jules is asleep and dreaming.

"_Julianna! I thought I told you not to do that! You know that riding your bike down that hill is dangerous! And now look what's happened!"_

_Six year old Julianna Callaghan sat on the cold kitchen counter, holding her mother's hand as her father dapped at the blood running down her leg._

"_I'm sorry daddy." She looked up at him, giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could manage. She knew that she had deliberately disobeyed her father's rules, and she knew that she would have consequences to face. But she also knew that her little girl act would make him soften up on her. She was his only daughter and therefore: a daddy's girl. _

_He looked down at her, his heart melted at the sight of his baby girl. Her eyes were big and wide, tears welling up in them. He was sure that it was all just a ruse that she used, but it worked every time. He would look into her big brown eyes just like her mother's, and he couldn't help himself._

"_It's all right sweetheart. Just, next time remember what daddy says. Ok?"_

_The scene changed and the entire Callaghan family was dressed in black and was crying. They were standing outside in the hot sun, and could hear the birds chirping in the background. Eight year old Jules Callaghan was thinking that they were in the wrong setting, the wrong place for this kind of occasion. The weather shouldn't be so beautiful; the grass shouldn't be so green; the sky shouldn't be so blue, none of this should be so beautiful when the Callaghan family was mourning the loss of their most cherished family member. Their mother, Rose Callaghan. _

_The service started and immediately the tears started flowing down Jules' cheeks. She was only eight, far too young to lose her mother, and the way she thought of it, she had lost her father too. When Rose died, he completely shut down. Not making his kids supper or playing with them, he didn't even make sure that Jules had her bath. Her oldest brother was forced to take on the role of dad. He did his best but it was never the same. Jules would cry every night, wishing that her daddy would come wrap her up in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright but that never happened. _

_They were half way through the service when little Jules couldn't take it anymore. She let go of her brothers hand that she was gripping oh-so tightly on to, and pushed her way through the crowd and ran into the public washrooms. _

_Jack looked at Robbie, expecting him to go after her but instead Robbie said. "She needs you dad, not me." And focused his attention back to the service. Jack thought about his sons words. He knew that he hadn't been totally there for his kids lately but it was understandable right? He had lost the only person he had ever loved, the person that shared that deep connection with him, the person that made him feel alive. But all of a sudden, that person was gone, was no more. And he was crushed but that didn't mean that he could just drop everything. He still had responsibilities like his kids, like his little girl. And with that thought on his mind, he made his way to the washrooms._

"_sweetheart? Are you in here?" he asked as he entered the woman's washroom._

_He stopped and listened for her. _

"_Daddy?" a small and tremble voice called out from the third stall. _

_Jack walked down the row of stalls and lightly pushed opened the door. Jules was sitting on the floor, curled up in a ball._

"_Oh honey…" he said as she started to cry again. He pulled her off the floor and into his arms, the feeling that she had been longing for. "Don't cry sweetheart, don't cry."_

"_I miss her so much daddy….. And I miss you to." She said her voice barley a whisper._

"_I'm right here baby. I didn't go anywhere." He told her, not understanding what she meant._

"_Yes you did. You never play with me anymore and you don't hold me when I cry at bed time."_

_Jack's heart broke. He hadn't realized how much his daughter needed him. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm just so sad."_

"_But I'm sad too daddy and I need you to help me not be sad." Jules mumbled into his chest._

"_I promise you that I will help you princess, and I'm so sorry that I haven't. I don't want you to be sad. It's okay to miss mommy but you need to remember that she's in a better place now."_

"_Heaven?"_

"_That's right, she's in Heaven sweetie." _

"_I'm still sad daddy."_

"_It's okay sweetheart, we'll be sad together."_

_Jules looked up at him and grabbed his face in her small hands. "I love you daddy."_

"_I love you too princess, I love you too."_

_And with that the scene changed again. This one wasn't like the other two. Jules was seventeen and was arguing with her father. _

"_That's not fair dad! There is absolutely no good reason why I can't go to Shawn's party!"_

"_Yes there is Jules! I have my reasons." _

"_Why? Do you not trust me?"_

_He hated it when she played that card. "You know I trust you Jules."_

"_Then what's the problem? All my friends are going and their parents don't seem to have a problem with it?"_

"_Jules." Her father warned. "I said no."_

"_Come on dad! This is stupid! I've been to plenty of other parties. What so wrong with this one?"_

"_Jules, don't make me get mad. I gave you an answer."_

_But Jack knew his daughter and he knew that she was not about to give up without a reason._

"_Why won't you at least tell me why I can't go?"_

"_Cause I don't like that boy Jules! Okay? There's your answer!"_

_She just stood there and looked at him. "Are you kidding me? You won't let me go to the party of the year 'cause you don't like the person that's hosting it!"_

"_Yep, that's right." He turned and started to walk away._

"_I'm going dad."_

_He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "No. you. Are. Not. Do you understand me Julianna?"_

"_No, I don't dad, I don't understand. You said that you trust me and you know that I've never come home drunk-"_

"_You're damn right you've never come home drunk!"_

"_Whatever dad, I'm going to that party. You can't stop me." Jules walked away from her father and went up to her bedroom._

_Jack was left standing there as he sighed to himself. How he wished his wife was still there to help him with their teenage daughter._

_And one more time, the scene changed. But Jules wasn't at home this time. She was at the police academy, sitting in between her new friends Michelangelo Scarlatti and Lewis Young. They were listening to the head sergeant talk about the responsibilities of being a cop._

"_-always on your "A" game, you must know where you are at ALL times, Never let the subject get your gun, Never assume-"_

"Jules, Jules! Come on, wake up! Don't do this to us! Wake up Jules!"

Jules lay in her hospital bed, still not moving but aware that people were talking to her. Her mind was clouded with what seemed like a thick layer of fog. She tried to speak but found that her tongue was thick and heavy, making it impossible to talk. Instead, she tried opening her eyes. She cracked them somewhat but closed them quickly at the blinding white hospital light. She heard commotion and felt someone touch her hand. She tried opening her eyes again with little success.

"Hey constable. Welcome back!" It was Nurse McNally who had entered the room. She noticed Jules trying to open her eyes. "Try to open them bit by bit. I've heard that it helps."

Jules did as the nurse told her and sure enough, she had managed to open her eyes. She looked over to McNally just in time to see her adding pain medication into her I.V.

"Naaoooo." She tried to speak. She didn't want any more medication, it would just make her fall back to sleep and that was not what she wanted.

"What's that constable?" McNally asked her.

"Druuuuggs."

"Umm… yes, these drugs will help your pain."

"Nooo druugsss." She said a bit more clearly this time.

For the first time since she had woken up, her dad came and spoke to her.

"The drugs will help you feel better sweetheart." He said as he put his hand on hers.

"Noo." She tried again, but it was too late, she was already slipping back into unconsciousness.

When Jules woke up again, she realized that she was the only one in her hospital room. The bright lights that had been on before were turned off, so she assumed that it was night time. She fought against the pain to sit up but only managed to het half way up before the pain became unbearable. She concentrated on her breathing, tried to even it out so that she could ease some of the pain. She looked at her surroundings; this was definitely your typical hospital room. Boring white wall that were so clean they looked like they were shining, a single hospital bed in the middle of the room and lots of machines.

She looked to the right and noticed a glass of water sitting on a small table. She reached for it and let out a small yelp as pain shot out of her chest and through her whole body.

Nurse McNally was walking by and happened to notice Jules. She entered her room and passed her the glass of water, which Jules took willingly.

"Looks like you're finally awake! You must be starving; you slept a full twelve hours! And I can't believe all the meds that you're-"

_Great. A nurse that won't shut up!_ Jules thought to herself and the nurse kept rambling on.

"-And getting shot not once but twice! That's just insane! And it must be so much more worse this time know that you're pregnant! But don't worry-"

Jules swore her heart stopped beating for a second. There was no way that she was pregnant! The nurse must have made a mistake.

"And I just can't believe that-"

"Excuse me; did you just say that I'm pregnant?"

The nurse looked at Jules shocked expression and realized her huge mistake.

"Oh my god! You didn't know?"

A/N- Jules is finally awake! I'm thinking about bringing some Jam into this story :) so give me a review telling me how the chapter was and if you like the Jam idea or not!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- thank you so much for all of the reviews! It's people like you that make me keep writing.

"Oh my god! No one told you? I'm so sorry dear! Is there anyone I can get for you?"

Jules wasn't listening to the nurse anymore; she was trying to clear her head. This wasn't right, the nurse had it wrong! There was no way she was pregnant. She's been too busy at work lately. And Steve hasn't been around as much. No, this just wasn't right! The nurse probably has her chart mixed up with someone else's.

"Miss Callaghan?" McNally was starting to get worried that she'd caused one of her patients to go into shock. "Say something constable!"

Jules slowly lifter her head to look up at the nurse. "Umm, I don't think you have the right chart."

The nurse knew already that she was 100% sure that she had the right chart but just to satisfy Jules, she double checked.

"Well, you're the cop right? Julianna Callaghan?"

"Yeah." Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"This is your chart sweetie." She confirmed.

"How do you... Ya know….. Know that I'm pregnant?"

"The doctors had to operate on your bullet wound and they were in the middle of taking your blood when they realized. It came up in the blood tests."

Jules knew that she should be worried about a lot of things right now: How far along? Work, Money. Hell, she was even worried about who the father was. But she put that question out of her head as quick as it came in. But the one thing that she could not stop thinking about was if the baby would be okay. She was absolutely terrified that she had hurt the little baby in her stomach. How could she have been so stupid! How did she not realize that she had created a life inside of her? How could she have put her baby in danger? Sure, she didn't even know that the baby was there but still.

"Will my baby be okay?"

The nurse smiled and flipped through her clipboard, looking for something.

"Yes dear, your baby is just fine! When we found out we did an ultrasound immediately." She found what she was looking for and handed Jules a picture. "Here, this is the first picture of your babies!"

Jules took the picture, not noticing that the nurse had said _babies_ instead of _baby. _

"Oh my god." She whispered as she took the picture, hand flying to her mouth. Something inside Jules was welling up. It was a new kind of love that she had never felt before; it was a kind of love that she never thought that she would get to experience. But there it was, on a little piece of paper, the only proof that she was going to be a mother.

"This is the heart beat," The nurse said as she pointed to a small, fuzzy black spot in the middle of the paper. "For baby "A" and this is the heart beat for baby "B"."

Silence.

"I'm sorry; did you just show me two heart beats?" Jules' head flung up to look at the nurse.

McNally chuckled. "Yes dear, you're having twins!"

Jules just sat there, mouth hanging wide open. Not talking, not moving, and hardly even breathing.

"T-twins?"

"Yep, that's right constable, two babies!"

Jules looked from the nurse, to the paper and back to the nurse again.

"Does anyone know?"

"umm, I think I'll let you figure that one out." The nurse said as she smiled evilly and left Jules' hospital room.

"Wait! What the heck does that mean?" But it was too late, the nurse had left.

Nurse McNally left the room and went out into the waiting room where she knew Jules' family was waiting. She walked to the far corner and found five men sitting in the chairs, all asleep except for one. Sam Braddock.

Sam stood as he saw the nurse approaching.

"Doctor," Sam begun but was cut off by the nurse blushing.

"It's nurse actually." She said blushing a deep red.

_Well that's a bit disturbing. _Sam thought. _She's like twice my age…. _Pushing the thought out of his mind, he focused his attention to her.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's doing well! And she's finally awake so you can go see her whenever you want."

"Thank you." Sam turned back to facing the chairs. He was going to wake up her family and Steve.

"Ugh constable, I'd let them sleep. This is the first time since they got here."

"Okay." Sam gave one last look at them, knowing full well that they would be pissed at him later. But he didn't care if it meant that he could see Jules alone.

"Do you need me to show you to her room?" She asked, hopping that his answer would be 'yes'.

"No thank you, I know my way around." Sam gave her a friendly smile and left for Jules' room.

He knocked on the door lightly before entering.

Jules sat awake in her bed, trying to get a hold on everything that she had just learned. Shot. Pregnant. Twins. Dad? As much as she hated the idea, she wasn't 100% sure who the father really was yet. The nurse had told her that she was a little bit under two months along. And what scared her more than anything was the memory of that one night in August. Two months ago.

It had been a close call at work for her and Sam. They were out getting the morning coffee for the team, and a man rushed in yelling at everyone to get on the floor. He grabbed Jules, her being the closest to him, and threatened to shoot her if he didn't get what he wanted. Sam stepped in right away, trying to talk him down. But this man wanted his money and he had no plans on leaving without it.

To make a long story short, a woman that was in the washroom at the time heard the commotion and called 911. Team 3 was sent and the subject was taken down when the sent in flash grenades and hit him with rubber bullets.

Sam and Jules were taken back to H.Q and were given the rest of the day off. Jules gave her partner a ride home, and had somehow managed to end up in his bed at the end of the night….

"Hey Jules, how ya feeling?"

Jules looked up to see Sam standing in the door frame. "Hey Sam, come in!"

Sam walked into the small room and took a seat in the plastic chair. They both stared at each other, it wasn't completely awkward but it definitely wasn't the most comfortable time of their lives. They didn't say anything. Neither one of them knowing if the other knew about the babies.

"So," Jules began. "Umm, did you hear?"

Sam looked down at his hands. "About the baby?"

"Well, actually, it's _babies._"

Sam gasped. "Twins! You're having twins Jules?"

Jules nodded her head yes.

"That's great! That's double the cuteness!"

"Sam did you really just say 'cuteness'?"

Sam had too big a smile on his face to care about his choice of vocabulary. "Oh my gosh Jules! That's great!"

"Don't you think that's great?" Sam asked when he noticed Jules expression. "Hey Jules, if you're worried about being a mom, you'll be a great one!"

Jules sighed. If only Sam knew what she was really worried about.

"So does everyone know already?"

"Yeah, that nutty nurse out there let it slip." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"God, I was the only one that didn't know that I was pregnant? How stupid could I be?"

"Jules, you're not stupid. And it's not your fault."

Jules couldn't stand it any longer. The thought that these babies could possibly be Sam's was eating her alive.

"Sam, the doctor said I was around two months." She said simply.

"Two months! Really? Wow, you must be so happy!"

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Two months." And that's all it took. Two simple words and Sam's smile disappeared off his face.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"I know."

A/N reviews make my life!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N finally got another chapter up for ya! I'm not totally happy with one, but here's hoping you all like it!

Sam sat on the hard plastic chair, hands holding his head. Worried.

"Dammit Jules, do you know for sure?"

"No." She replied quietly. She felt ashamed, she didn't want people thinking bad things about her, it had been a mistake in the first place. That night between Sam and Jules shouldn't have happened, although, she couldn't admit that she regretted it.

"What the hell do we do?"

"Gee I don't know Sam, why don't we wait until it's here and then find out!" Sam just looked at her.

"I get a test done idiot!"

"Don't go gettin all pissy at me Jules; you're the one that's pregnant!"

"Yeah and whose fault is that!"

Sam sighed, this was going downhill and fast. "Look Jules, just get the test done and get back to me."

"'Get back to you' what the hell does that mean Sam? We're in this together until we find out whose baby this is!"

They sat there, staring at each other, but finally Sam broke the silence.

"When can we get the tests done?"

"I don't know, I guess we have to ask a nurse."

Sam sighed again; he didn't know what to do. This was all over-baring for him.

Jules noticed his distress and despite their argument they just had, she felt the need to comfort him.

"Sam," She started quietly "if these babies are yours, I'll be alright on my own, you don't have to, actually, I don't even expect you to be there, I can make it….."

Sam looked up at Jules as she rambled on. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Jules," he interrupted her. "Of Corse I'll be there for you and the babies! I never even thought of not! I'll love you and them." He admitted sheepishly.

Jules looked into his eyes. Deep chocolate on crystal blue. She took his hands in hers.

"It'll be okay."

A quiet knock on the door got their attention back. The nurse walked in.

"It's time to go Mr. Braddock, she needs her sleep."

"Sleep! I just woke up!" Jules complained.

"And that's good but it's late at night and your body needs time to recover. It does it best when you're at rest!" She recited like she just read something out of a child's book.

Jules rolled her eyes at the lame saying.

Sam sighed and got up. "Try to figure it out Jules." He smiled a sad smile at her. Jules just nodded in response as she watched him leave. She felt sad that he had to leave, almost as if a part of her heart was leaving with him.

The nurse walked over to Jules' machines and stared checking everything. It was silent for a while, but not awkward.

"So," the nurse began. "Who's that?" She asked curiously.

Jules looked at her confused. "That's my partner…"

"Seems like he's more than a partner to me."

Jules smiled, unaware of her action, she continued the conversation. "Well I guess he's more like my best friend."

"And what does Steve think of that?" She asked.

Normally Jules wouldn't open up to this kind of stuff, especially to a stranger but she felt like she just needed someone, a girl, to talk to. And if it had to be her nosy nurse, then so be it.

"I don't really know." The nurse gave her a confused look. So Jules continued.

"We haven't really seen each other much lately, and I guess… I don't know…." Jules fumbled for her words, "We're kind of awkward together, like something's off…."

"But yet you're having his baby?"

"Well, actually…" Jules hesitated. "I, um, need you to check something for me."

The nurse nodded understandingly, it must have been her many years of being a nurse, because she knew exactly what Jules wanted. "I'll get on that for you." The nurse turned to leave but noticed the thin layer of water starting to form in Jules' eyes. She contemplated what she should do. She decided to go sit down on her bed.

"Hey sweetie, everything will work out fine, you'll see." The nurse gently rubbed her back.

Jules nodded her head and blinked back the tears. "Thank you." Jules did her best to smile.

"I'll go get the test for you." She smiled and left.

Two minutes later the nurse had come back with the proper materials and fifteen minutes later it had been done. That was it. The answer to who the father of the babies was would be found out shortly.

Jules pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat there by herself, awaiting the results. She listened as the late night rain tapped against the window. The moon shone dully into her semi dark hospital room. She concentrated on her breathing; she had to be composed for when the nurse came back. She took a deep breath in, but flinched as her gunshot wound throbbed. She often forgot that she was shot because of all the other events happening in her life at the current moment. She supposed that wasn't good for her healing process.

Jules' thought were interrupted by the sound of her hospital doors swinging open. Nurse McNally came in with papers and her ever present clip board. Her white Nike sneakers squeaking loudly as she crossed the small distance between the door and the bed. Jules looked at her with anxious eyes. She was worried, no that was an understatement, she was terrified. Her hands were shaking and she could hear her teeth chattering. (That was a habit that she had picked up over the years.)

Nurse McNally sat down on Jules' bed. "Well Julianna, the results are in."

She handed Jules the paper that was full of charts and graphs and numbers that she didn't understand. The nurse noticed her confused expression and pointed to the direct results. Jules eye went wide.

A/N, don't ya just love cliff hangers? Reviews really do make me happy! And they make the story better too!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- imma back! And super excited to be! So I feel I should apologize about the long wait, it seems that cancer is making its way around various parts of my family, so I decided to take a small vacation, but now I back and hopefully stronger than ever! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

The old nurse left the small room, wishing she could stay to watch Jules' reaction. Her and the other nurses all took a quick peek at the results before she gave them to Jules. They stood around the printer and gossiped about the mess Jules was in; it was something that you'd see out of an episode of Grey's Anatomy. But now the nurse would respect whatever privacy Jules had left, and exited the room.

Jules held the paper with shaky hands, the paper trembled so hard that she had to give up and place the paper on the dinner tray that was pulled over to her bed. The nurse had already pointed out the results, making Jules feel like an idiot, but she couldn't believe them, couldn't accept them, couldn't admit that she was mad or upset, because in reality, she was actually thrilled with the results. She took another look just to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

_Maternal: Callaghan, Julianna Rose_

_Paternal: Braddock, Samuel Parker_

She lifted one shaky hand to her mouth, breathing in quick gasps whilst ignoring the severe pain that was growing larger and larger in her chest.

_Sam's the dad…. Sam. Is the dad…. Oh my god, Sam's the dad... Wholly shit! SAM'S the fucking dad!_

The pain was getting worse.

_Oh my god! What am I going to do? I'm supposed to be with Steve! Not Sam. Steve. But I think I want Sam… No! It should be Steve. But it's not…. Why can't anything ever just be easy!_

About one million and two thoughts were running one thousand miles per minute through her mind. Her mind felt like a control system that was being overloaded. What was she going to do? Everyone already thinks that the babies are Steve's! In fact, even Steve thinks that the babies are his! Poor guy. She needs to talk to someone, she needs Sam.

But how is she supposed to get him? This cannot wait until morning.

Sam left Jules' hospital room, not even sure what just happened. Jules was having babies. Twins. That are possibly his.

What kind of messed up world is this? Was this the universe's way of telling him that he and Jules belonged together? Because if it is, it's fucked up.

He walked through the long hallways, keeping his eyes on nothing but path he was walking along. The shiny, white floor mocking him, teasing him with each step he took, screaming at him, telling him how much of an idiot he was. Why had he even let that night between him and Jules happen? How could he have been so irresponsible? He knew full well that Jules was in a relationship, but, him being his stupid cocky self, invited her in and then proceeded to knock her up.

He came into the waiting area, where he saw that Jules' dad, two brothers and Steve were still asleep in the plastic chairs. He plumped himself down in one and put his head in his hands. Rubbing his tired, puffy red eyes, he sighed, but the sigh was followed by a coughing and sneezing attack.

_Great._ He thought. _Get sick just when Jules needs you healthy._

He got up out of his chair and walked over to the water cooler that was just calling his name. He filled up the small paper cup and raised it to his mouth to let the cool liquid run down his dry and aching throat. It felt good, like that little sip was all he needed to get the strength to keep himself running. But he drank the rest and three glasses after that just to be sure.

As he walked back to the chairs he realized that none other than Steve Morgan was slowly waking.

He sat down once again and spoke to Steve. "Morning."

Steve grunted in response, not in a rude way but in a –just-had-the-worst-night-of-my-life-and-now-it's-continuing way. Steve liked Sam, he was a good man and he was good to Jules. Kept her safe at their dangerous job. But he always wondered if there was more to them than just friends. It concerned him, the way her eyes lit up when she spoke about him. It just didn't seem right.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking at Sam, he gave a small smile and said "morning" back.

A bit of an awkward took place.

"So uh," Sam began. "The doctor came by a few minutes ago."

This got Steve's attention and he was suddenly wide awake. "How long ago?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"What'd she say? Is everything ok?"

Sam nodded his head. "Doc said that all's good but she's going to need lots of time to recover. She's awake so you can go see her probably. Visiting hours are kind of over since it's like three in the morning but I'm sure you could go."

Steve stood up right away, the plastic chair squeaking, causing the others to stir. "Has anyone been in to see her?"

"Well, I uh, went in because you guys were still asleep, and I didn't want to wak-"

Before Sam could finish explaining himself, Steve was already gone, obviously not wanting to hear the rest.

Sam didn't like having to explain himself. Especially to this man in particular. But as much as he hated to admit it, he felt a bit guilty. After all, he was responsible for getting Steve's girl pregnant.

Steve strode quickly through the hallways just as Sam had only minutes before. He tried to ignore the horrible feeling that was slowly creeping its way up his throat. He refused to let it surface.

He pushed through the door as soon as he approached it. This was the first time he had seen Jules since the 'complication'. And he was terrified.

As soon as he entered the room, he sensed something was very wrong. The look on Jules' face was just screaming at him to run away and never come back. He tried to speak, but no words would come out.

Jules, quite frankly, was also terrified. She hadn't had any time to prepare for this, hadn't had any time to think about how to tell Steve. Thankfully, she had seen him coming from the thick window that led to the hallway and she had time to tuck the paper underneath her pillow.

"Hey." She said quietly, she didn't like how small her voice sounded.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She answered.

Steve stood at the foot of the bed, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He just looked at Jules. Jules just looked at him.

_Come on Jules! You need to tell him! Just say it!_

"Come sit." She told him as she gestured to the chair that sat right next to the bed, the same one that he had been sitting in the day before.

"What's going on Jewel?" He asked as he took a seat.

Jules opened her mouth but nothing would come out.

He reached over for her hand and took it in his. "It's okay Jules; you need to tell me what's wrong."

"Well," She began; she already started to fight back tears. This was the hardest thing that she'd ever had to do, aside from breaking up with Sam of course.

"I, uh, gosh, I don't know how to tell you this."

Steve studied her features; she had never looked so scared and unsure of herself. "Just tell me Jules." He said sadly, he was pretty sure he knew what it was already though.

"Steve," Tears threatened to spill out and roll down her cheeks, she ferociously blinked them back.

"The babies-'' Her voice broke, as did the tear barrier, the salty water droplets parted from their home and fell down her rosy cheeks.

Steve's heart broke, it broke for Jules who was so helpless at the moment, it broke for the twin babies that he now knew weren't his.

"They're not mine." He said it so simply, it wasn't a question, wasn't really even meant to be heard by Jules, it was more so to himself.

She nodded her head. Tears flowing steadily now. "I'm so sorry Steve. I'm so sorry."

Steve knew. He knew and he now hated Sam Braddock with all of his heart.

He looked at Jules with empty eyes; words just wouldn't form on his tongue.

"Steve, I understand if you never want to forgive me, I just can't believe that all of this is happening and I just feel so horrible." She was babbling now, gasping for air in between words, tears still rolling down her face, soaking everything underneath her.

Steve finally found his words. "Jules, I, I'm, I don't even know what to say."

"I'm so sorry." She said again.

"I-I, I need some air." He said as he simply stood up and all but ran out the door.

He left the room and didn't stop; he kept going, right out the sliding doors of the hospital. The sun was just starting to come up, casting beautiful shadows along the tall oak trees that stood high above the ground.

His breath came out in haggard quick gasps. He walked around the side of the hospital to the outdoor area where patients and their families could go to just get away from all the stress and worry that came with just being in the hospital.

It really was a beautiful sight, there were even more trees here, with a garden that would make a green house owner feel ashamed. There was a small water fall that led to a pond that stretched a good fifteen feet wide.

Steve walked over to the waterfall and splashed some of the cold water onto his face, hoping to clear his mind. He walked over to the hand-made bench and took a seat, throwing his head into his hands. He wasn't sure how long he had been there.

"Excuse me dear, are you okay?"

Steve looked up to see an elderly woman standing in front of him, sporting a worried expression.

He gave her a small smile, and nodded his head, really not in the mood for a conversation.

However, the lady was, she sat down beside him. "You don't seem ok."

"I'm fine, just having a bad day."

The woman nodded. "I've had plenty of those. What's your name young man?"

"Steve, Steve Morgan."

"Well Steve Morgan, I'm Meg Willard. Please to meet you." She held out her old, wrinkled hand for him to shake.

He shook her hand and nodded once again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Meg finally broke it. "You seem like a very nice man, but then again I can't be too sure."

Steve looked at her, wondering what she was talking about. When he said nothing, she continued.

"I can tell that you're upset, and my son, having real strength is showing that you're sad, being able to cry but also being able to cope. Holding back isn't always the best thing to do."

"My life, everything that I thought I loved and knew, and she doesn't feel the same way. She's having _his_ babies, not mine."

Meg absorbed this, happy that she got him to open to her. "But you love her right?"

He sighed. "I don't know, I thought I did! But maybe I don't, I mean… I just don't know!"

"Okay, but you do care about her."

"More than anything."

"Then you want her to be happy."

Dang. She got him there. "Yeah, I do."

"So, maybe you should forgive her?"

Steve didn't say anything.

"I think it's worth a try." She told him honestly.

"I don't know why I'm this surprised. I mean, we haven't been very close lately, I should have know that something was going to happen, but I didn't think it would be this big!"

"You need to tell her how you feel, but most importantly, you need to forgive her and tell her that you'll be there for her if she needs you. So go. Right now, she's probably crying and miserable, go!"

Steve looked at her and smiled. "I think I will, and thanks, that actually meant a lot."

"Any time dear, I wish the best of luck to you."

Steve smiled again as he stood up from the bench and walked back into the hospital.

He walked to her room, and saw her sitting on her bed, eyes red and swollen from crying. Looks like Meg was right about one thing.

"Jules," He said as he walked in. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have run away like that, it was a cowardly thing to do, and I'm sorry."

"No Steve, I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have done what I did, but it was one night, I swear!" She said as the tears started again.

"Sshhh Jules, its okay, besides we both knew that things were kind of going downhill. Maybe this is for the best."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad, but not really at you, more at Sam." He chuckled, causing Jules too give a small giggle as well.

"So," Jules said.

"So," Steve repeated.

"I guess this is 'good-bye'?"

"I tend to think more of a 'see ya later'. I mean we can at least try to be friends again, it worked in High School."

"I guess ya never know huh?"

He shook his head, agreeing with her. "Well, whatever happens, just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Some day, I want to meet those babies."

"Of course." She smiled at him.

He gave her the famous Steve grin, kissed her hand and left.

**A/N- YAHHHH! See ya later Steve! It feels good to have him gone! :) Reviews are awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Hi all! Sorry about the wait, I honestly am trying my best to update quicker, but anywho, here's another one for ya :)**

He missed it. He missed her. He missed going to bed and waking up beside her. But most of all, he missed her love. Not just the kind of love that they made, but the real love. The love that showed when she would hold him at night, after a rough day, or vice versa, the love that showed when she would break her tough exterior and open up and tell him what was really wrong, or the love that showed when they would curl up with one another in the back of her jeep, gazing at the stars that twinkled up above. He missed it.

And now, here he sat, once again in Jules' hospital room, awaiting an answer that had the potential to literally change his life. He glanced up at Jules, waiting for her to say something. Anything. He had been seated for a good two minutes, and it had been nothing but pure silence. Jules simply glanced back at him.

Sam decided he needed to begin. So did Jules. They spoke at the same time, like in one of those tacky love movies. Sam gave a nervous chuckle.

"Jules," he tried again, this time speaking solo. "I thought I should come in, I kinda saw Steve leaving.." he trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah." She whispered, ducking her head.

Sam felt horrible. Even the first time she had been shot, he hadn't seen her this vulnerable, this cracked wide open, metaphorically.

"So…"

"So." She responded weakly.

"Jules." Sam sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair. He was done with the beating around the bush. This has been going on for long enough, quite frankly, he was sick of it. "Are they mine?" _Way to be subtle Braddock._

*flashpoint*

What a night this had been for Julianna Callaghan. She just broke Steve Morgan's heart, and now she had the man that she really loved, deep down mind you, sitting in front of her, was about to have his life shattered.

Just as it went with Steve, she had no time what so ever to prepare for this. She cared about Sam, with all her heart, she really did. But a baby? Make that two babies? This was too much for her to ask of him, sure, it's half of his fault, but it's also half hers and she was tough, she could make it right?

Well, she sure wasn't acting tough at the moment, and she knew it. She also didn't like it. So, Jules sat up as straight as she could, wiped the tears away from her sore, red eyes, sniffled, attempting to clear her nose and looked Sam right in the eyes.

"Are they mine?"

_Be clear, loud voice, don't be a coward Jules. You can do this._ She gave herself a mental pep talk, took a deep breath and began.

"Sam, so much has happened in the past two days, I've never felt so lost in my life, and no matter how much I think about, I just don't know what to do. I just don't know.." She trailed off, taking another deep breath to get herself back on track. "So to answer your question, yes, the babies are yours and mine."

Sam's head shot up, returning Jules' stare. At first he said nothing, just pure… well he didn't really know what emotion was portrayed on his face, but whatever it was, Sam would have been the poster child for it.

"Wow."

Jules watched him nervously, observing his behaviour as her police skills kicked in. "A good wow or a bad one?"

Sam couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "That was a good wow, definitely a good one." He continued to smile in amazement at Jules, who couldn't help by smile back.

"Good." She said, blushing the slightest.

This was most definitely not how they imagined this to turn out. Jules hadn't expected herself to welcome Sam back into her life so easily but it was those eyes, that hair, his smile, himself, she couldn't resist. That love that she had always felt, that was buried so deep down, was finally surfacing, floating to the top, being greeted with open arms and a sense of warmth.

Sam continued to gaze admiringly at Jules, Jules still returning it. Sam's eyes fluttered down to her stomach that was hidden behind the thin fabric of the hospital gown.

"Can-can I?" he asked.

Jules happily nodded her head yes. She moved her hands to the gown and gently lifted it from her torso, revealing the miles of gauze that was tightly wrapped around her chest and breasts, protecting her wound, but more importantly showing the barely visible bump that was contently situated inside her stomach.

"Oh my god." Sam whispered to no one in particular as he placed his hands on her stomach. He looked at Jules once again, and this time they both laughed, a joyous, happy laugh. One that neither of them had let out in a long, long while.

"Jules…" He was at a loss for words.

"I know, I'm carrying our babies!"

Sam held Jules' gaze as he slowly started to move his hands away from her stomach, past her hips, up her side until he cupped her face in his hands. He leaned his head in slowly, looking to Jules' for permission, Jules slowly nodded her head. Sam placed his lips on hers, feeling a feeling that he had missed so much.

It wasn't urgent, or frantic, it was slow and amazing. Just simply amazing.

As they broke apart, Jules lifted her hand up and placed it on Sam's. They lost track of how long they stayed like that, all either one of them knew was that they never wanted to move.

It was quite some time later when Sam broke the silence.

"Why don't you get some sleep sweetheart?"

"Sammy, you have no idea how tired I am of hearing those words?"

"What words? 'Sweetheart?' Because if anyone else is calling you that, I'll have a talk with them babe."

"Ha ha. You're oh-so-hilarious Sam." She said sarcastically.

"I try." Sam chuckled.

"I'm tired of being told to go to sleep. How about I sleep when I want to sleep!"

"Well, how about I lay right here beside you. Then will you sleep?"

Jules considered this. "Sure." She smiled as Sam shifted his position to lie beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and they both drifted off.

*flashpoint*

It was roughly around nine in the morning by the time Jack Callaghan and the two brothers woke up. It wasn't the most pleasant sleep they had ever had, but as long as they could be there for their daughter and little sister, it didn't matter.

Jack sat up and stretched. He let out a rather loud yawn, unintentionally alerting the nurses in the waiting area that he was up. A young nurse, one that they didn't recognise approached them.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully. "Are you three with Julianna?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered in his rough, farmer voice.

"Well she was up quite early this morning so I imagine you can go see her now."

"Thank you nurse." Robbie spoke up.

The men rose from their chairs, stretching their stiff and aching bones.

"Let's go see Jewel."

They walked down the hallway, checking room numbers as they past, looking for Jules. They reached the fifth room on the left, lightly tapped on the door and entered.

They all stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Jules lying in the arms of Sam Braddock.

Jules and Sam rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, as they realized just who was standing in the doorway.

Not one of them will ever forget that awkward silence.

"Hi dad…."

"Julianna, my dear, you have a lot of explaining to do."

**A/N- Hope y'all liked it! Lots of reviews equal faster updates!**


	15. Chapter 15

"_Julianna my dear, you have a lot of explaining to do."_

Busted.

"Umm, ugh... Dad, this is Sam." Jules could feel the hot blush racing up her neck, covering her cheeks, as her and Sam lay together in bed before her father and brothers. Awkward.

_Sam. _Jack knew this, the name. This had to be the Sam that would make Jules call her dear old dad (no matter the time of the day mind you) and proceed to _cautiously_ tell him all about her new boyfriend. Well, tell him as much as any daughter would tell their father.

He had always been happy for Jules; it made him happy just hearing her be so completely, utterly blissfully happy. He had 'met' Sam once before if 'meeting' is what you would call it. It was when Jules was shot for the first time, Greg had called him and of course he'd gone down for his little girl, he had met Sam just in passing, shook his hand and kept going. Apparently neither one of them was up for the whole formal father-boyfriend talk.

But once he went back home to Alberta, the conversations stopped. Jules would continue to call, but Sam was never mentioned again. Jack figured it was best just not to bring it up, why open a patched wound right?

Well obviously _they_ decided to rip it open.

"Braddock right?" Jack asked, his voice husky and gruff.

"Yes sir." Sam gently stood up, being mindful of Jules' wound, and walked over to the Callaghan men, shaking each of their hands.

"Well… it's nice to meet you…again….."

Oh dear, was this ever awkward.

Sam simply nodded his head. "Well, I should probably leave you guys to talk…" Sam walked back over to Jules and gently placed his hand on her thigh that was hidden by the hospital blanket. "Will you be ok?" he lowered his voice, but was sure that her family could still hear him.

"Yeah, thanks Sam." She smiled lightly at him, covering his hand with hers.

"Okay, be back soon." He kissed her forehead and left.

"Boys, you guys want to give me and your sister a minute?"

Robbie left the room immediately, but Jacob hung back for a second. "Good luck Jewel, I think you might need it." Jacob snickered as he left the room behind Robbie.

Once the door was closed, and it was just Jules and her father, he went and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hi daddy." _Daddy._ That wasn't a common word in the Callaghan house hold, only used when someone was in trouble or when someone wanted something.

"Julianna." He nodded at her, using the 'old farmer' way of saying hello.

"How's the farm?" Typical Jules, avoiding the problem, pretending there was no issue.

"Julianna, you need to explain to me, and you better do it fast." Her father however, was not in the mood for her antics.

Jules sighed; there was no getting out of this. "Well," she began. "We were on a call, I was negotiating and everything was going really well. I almost had the subject's gun but he turned, just out of nowhere and shot me." Jules stopped to take a ragged breath; this was the first time that she had thought about the accident since it actually happened.

"And I came to the hospital, got treated and then they told me that in the blood tests, they found that I was… pregnant." She was still getting used to the idea.

"There's more." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Jack Callaghan knew his daughter all too well.

Jules slowly nodded her head to signify that he was correct in his assumption. "Yeah, um, this is the hard part…" She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Much to Jules' surprise, her father covered her hand with his. Silently telling her that he was there for her no matter what.

"Um, dad, you know how I was… well, seeing Steve?" Jules was avoiding her father's stare at all costs, if she thought that what happened before was awkward, then this was plain and simple torture.

"Yes, the boy that you knew in high school."

"Yep, him. Well, things weren't really going so well, so, um, one night, after work…ugh, um, well me and Sam… Dad, are you really going to make me continue?" Jules gave up, she could feel her face burning red.

Jack appeared just as uncomfortable as her. But words couldn't form on his tongue, this was a conversation that he _never_ wanted to have with his daughter.

Jules continued. "So yeah, the babies are kind of Sam's…."

Jack struggled for the right words. "Julianna, you were unfaithful to that boy, he was good to you."

"I know daddy, I know, and I have no excuse for what I did, other than the fact that I love Sam, I always have."

She felt cowardly, not even being able to look her own father in the eyes, or heck, even in his general direction. She was being weak, at the moment, she did not feel like the woman who jumped over a tower to save a girl, she didn't feel like the woman who let a young girl hold a gun to her own chest, she didn't feel like the strong and independent woman that she once was, and it made her sick. If she could have it her way, she would turn back time, go to before she shot, she would break up with Steve and be with Sam, for good. Screw the rules. They would get pregnant on their own terms, certainly not under _these_ circumstances.

"You love that boy, Sam?"

Jules nodded her head yes and finally found enough courage to lift her head and look at her father. "Yeah dad, I think I do."

"Love is a big thing Julianna, you can't get caught up in wanting love, you need to know that Sam is the one for you."

"Dad, Sam is the one." Certain. Powerful. Right. There was the old Jules that everyone loves.

Jack looked lovingly at his little girl, was Sam really the one for her?

The both sat in silence, but a comfortable one this time, they both were thinking about everything. That was when jack realized something that Jules had mentioned earlier.

"Jules, you're not having twins by chance, are you?"

For the first time since her father came to see her, she smiled. "Yeah dad, I am."

"Twins. Wow."

Jules let out a small chuckle, "I know."

"So you're happy?" He asked, uncertain.

Jules couldn't help the smile that was growing. "Yeah, actually I really am, nervous as hell, but still excited."

Jack laughed. "Well sweetheart, being nervous is normal and remember, you've got four brothers and a dad that will be more than happy to help." He said as he stroked her hair, in a fatherly way.

"Thank you dad, I love you." She told him truthfully.

"I love you too baby girl." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"So you're not mad at me?" She asked quietly, once again looking away from him.

"Julianna, now why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of what I did to Steve."

"Sweetheart, like I said before, love is a powerful thing, and Steve just couldn't give you what you deserve. But Sam can. I mean sure, you could have broken up with the poor guy before you slept with someone else," Jules winced at her father's –awkward- choice of words.

"But honey, I just want you to be happy, and if you being happy means you being with Blondie, then so be it." He said with a smile.

Jules laughed and looked at her dad. "Thank you, you always did know what to say to me."

"Well I tried my best; I was no mother that's for sure."

"You were perfect daddy, you still are."

Jack just smiled at her, he may have given her advice her whole life, but when it came to 'touchy-feely' things, he shied away.

"So other than the whole pregnant thing, how's the wound?"

"It's okay." Now _that_ was definitely the old Jules, downplaying everything.

Jack was just about to tell his daughter to stop lying when Sam and Robbie and Jacob came through the doors, all smiling as they saw Jack and Jules smiling.

Jules however panicked when she her saw poor Sam smooched in between her big brothers.

"Sammy I hope they didn't harass you too much." She shot her brothers evil looks.

Sam chuckled. "Nothing too bad that I won't recover from." Sam joked as he walked to check all of Jules' tubes and machines.

Jules finally felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, Steve was gone, her family knew, Sam knew and was there for her, so the next challenge? Telling the team…

**A/N- so I know that the story is really dragging, I NEED to get them out of the hospital asap.** **Nothing big has been going on, but I just needed time to let Sam, Steve and the family find out about the babies.** **So next chapter: out of the hospital and moving on! :) Keep the reviews coming!**


End file.
